A number of arrangements are disclosed in the prior art for combining a chair and a backpack wherein the chair may be reconfigured to provide a support frame for the backpack and carried on the back of the user. Such devices are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291, issued Apr. 25, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,654, issued Jul. 9, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,574, issued Sep. 27, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,088, issued Jun. 18, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,101, issued Jan. 28, 1997.